Talk:Geoshea World: The Movie/@comment-216.213.2.162-20181020163724
Kim Possible: The Movie ''is a 2005 American 2D-animated/CG-animated adventure spy comedy film based on the Fox television series ''Kim Possible. The film was directed by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, and stars the series' regular cast reprising their roles. The film follows Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable that they kidnap Kim's dad, Kim makes a battle suit to stop Dr. Drakken and Shego, and save not just Middleton, but the entire world. McCorckle and Schooley began developing the film in 2002, shortly after the premiere episode of Kim Possible. In July 2002, Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley announced they were working on the script, it was re-written over a hundred times, and this creativity continued after animation had begun in 2003. The film was originally intended to be the series finale (Graduation) but Fox ultimately renewed the series, and the fourth season of Kim Possible premiered on February 11, 2007, with events of the series continuing after the movie itself. The film was released in theaters on April 8, 2005, it was later released on DVD and VHS on August 23, 2005 and on Blu-ray on May 17, 2011. Tie-in promotions were made with several companies, including 7-Eleven, Cayman Islands, Walmart, Burger King, and other companies. Selected 7-Eleven, Walmart, and Burger King stores had 9-foot Rufus inflatables. The film was a box office success, grossing over $645 million, and received mixed reviews from critics. The film also features Christy Carlson Romano's single "Could It Be". The film features a plot similar to the first aired episode of the series, "Crush". There was also another movie based on Kim Possible, named Kim Possible: A Stitch in Time, but for some odd reason, Fox considers it as a direct-to-video film. Plot The film opens with Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade, Eric, James Possible, Ann Possible, Jim and Tim Possible, Monique, Bonnie Rockwaller, Brick Flagg, Ned, and "Big Daddy" Brotherson seeing Kim Possible: The Movie ''in a movie theater. In the movie proper, in his latest attempt to take over the world, Dr. Drakken, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable's nemesis, has been developing an elaborate new master plan that baffles everyone, even his assistant, Shego. Among the plan's stages are the procurement of a new toy design, development of Synthodrone androids, and a bizarre research project investigating the lifestyles of teenage girls. Meanwhile at Kim's house, Kim was at the woods to find Shego. Then, she spots the her, but Sonic heard a voice. It was Ron Stoppable. He tells Kim what's she dreaming about. James Possible comes here to say that it's time to pick up Monique and go to school. Kim, Ron, Rufus, Ann, and James went in the car to pick up Monique. Monique's mom see's Kim's car, then Monique's mom says to have a great day at school. Meanwhile at school, Kim realizes that her crime-fighting lifestyle has prevented her from having a steady boyfriend and that Ron may be her only prospect for the upcoming junior prom, a distasteful prospect in the eyes of her fellow cheerleaders (mainly Bonnie Rockwaller), who are all dating athletes, while Ron is seen as a nerd. However, Ron introduces Kim to Eric, a new student, and Kim and Eric are instantly attracted to each other. As their platonic relationship gradually progresses into pure and genuine romance, Ron finds himself increasingly on the sidelines of Kim's life. His jealousy towards Kim's relationship with Eric makes him realize that he has romantic feelings for Kim, but decides not to tell her, out of fear of ruining their friendship. At the same time, Ron finds himself annoyed by the numerous changes the new owners of Bueno Nacho, his favorite fast-food chain, have been making. To complete the final stage in his master plan, Drakken captures Kim's father, who possesses the most advanced "cybertronic technology" in existence. Although Kim and Ron manage to rescue Dr. Possible from his octopus tank, Drakken escapes and continues to confuse everyone with his scheme, and Bueno Nacho introduces their first kiddie meals, which come with a small, toy robot-figure called "Little Diablo". The Little Diablos are a worldwide popular sensation, and children all over the world are grabbing them. Kim realizes Ron's growing unhappiness and tries to have a heart-to-heart talk with him, explaining that things are changing and it's time to move on in life. While Kim and Eric attend prom together, Ron decides to take Rufus, his naked mole rat, to Bueno Nacho. There, he is disappointed to find the bendy straws have been taken away and decides it is time to complain to the new owner of Bueno Nacho. When he is connected, Ron discovers the new owner is none other than Dr. Drakken, who has embedded cybertronic technology into each Little Diablo toy. Bueno Nacho's new manager, an agent of Drakken, activates the army of Little Diablos which attack Ron and Rufus. Eluding the pursuing Diablos, Ron bursts into the prom insisting that the tiny dolls are evil. While most dismiss him as crazy, Kim decides to investigate his claims, and despite the protests of Eric, contacts Wade, who confirms what Ron said. His plans close to being exposed, Drakken unleashes a directed attack on Middleton. Kim's brothers' own Little Diablos transform into giant, armed robots. With help from the Possible family, Kim and Ron succeed in defeating the robot attack. However, Drakken then reveals to a shocked Kim that Shego has kidnapped Eric, and demands her surrender in exchange for Eric's safety. Enraged, Kim dons a new experimental high tech advanced battle suit, despite warnings from Wade, and heads off with Ron to Drakken's current lair, Bueno Nacho's corporate headquarters. Kim and Shego battle while Ron takes care of Drakken's Sumo Ninja. After defeating Shego, Kim is happy when she sees Eric walking towards her, unharmed and hugs him. Eric then reveals that he is actually one of Drakken's synthodrones and shocks Kim in her battlesuit, rendering her unconscious. Ron charges at Eric in anger, but Shego knocks him out. The entire world is soon under attack from armies of the giant Diablo robots. Ron and Kim wake up in a storage room tied up. Kim, who is heartbroken, humiliated, and depressed, is close to conceding defeat, thinking that there isn't a real boy for her in the world but Ron encourages her and ends up revealing his feelings for her, which makes Kim realize that she feels the same way about Ron. With Rufus's help, they escape and head up to the roof to destroy the master signal tower controlling the Diablos. Shego and Eric attempt to stop them, but Kim manages to fight off Shego and Rufus destroys Eric by puncturing his foot and draining his "syntho-ooze." The Diablos deactivate all over the world, Drakken attempts to flee, but Ron cuts him off, saying that he crossed the line when he messed with Bueno Nacho. Drakken begs for mercy and Ron forces him to finally say his name, which he does as "Stoppable." Shego also tries to escape but Kim kicks her into Drakken's machine, subduing her and saving the world from Drakken's evil plans once again. Drakken and his goons are taken into custody and the media broadcasts the news of Kim and Ron's victory. Kim and Ron return to their high school prom holding hands, signifying their newfound status as a couple, and everyone pauses to look at them. Bonnie tries making fun of them, but everyone else cheers as a soft, romantic song ("Could It Be") begins to play. Kim and Ron sheepishly stand there, not sure what to do until Rufus pushes them closer together. Ron holds out his hand for Kim and they head out onto the dance floor and have a slow romantic dance. They pause during the dance and smile at each other before sharing their first real, romantic kiss, marking the beginning of their relationship. And so, Kim and Ron lived happily ever after. The end title cards had Christy Carlson Romano's single "Could It Be" playing during the end title cards. In the mid-credits scene, before the scrolling credits begin, back at the lava, Dr. Drakken was now changed into Sineus Dire, and his claw rises from the lava, and growled, then laughed evilly. The scrolling credits began with 2 songs such as Call Me, Beep Me by Christina Aguilera and ''Mission Impossible theme song playing during the credits. The last song in the scrolling credits was ''Guess Who's da Guy by 2 Guys in the Parque. In the post-credits scene, everyone stating their opinions about this movie, they go home, and Ron says what sequel will come out, until Dr. Drakken and Shego arrived at the movie, and no one was there and say where is everybody, then the Cinema employee said that the show was over. And Dr. Drakken and Shego went home. Cast *'Christy Carlson Romano' as 'Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible, a beautiful high school teenager who regularly saves the world with her best friend Ron Stoppable. A comment from rival and fellow cheerleader Bonnie has Kim worried about not having a "worthy" date for prom destroys her self-confidence—until Eric arrives. As they begin to spend time together, she begins to ignore Ron and remains relatively immune to his newfound romantic feelings for her. However, she returns his feelings by the film's conclusion, having come to the conclusion that the ideal boyfriend should be her childhood best friend. *Will Friedle' as 'Ronald "Ron" Stoppable, Kim Possible's best friend who helps her save the world, usually as a distraction or by some accident. Throughout the film, a combination of both Eric taking Kim away from him and Drakken's schemes with Bueno Nacho causes Ron to realize his romantic feelings for Kim. At first, he decides not tell Kim about his true feelings out of fear of destroying their friendship, but he later admits them to her after Eric betrayed Kim. *Nancy Cartwright' as 'Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole-rat, who, due to his small size, frequently saves Kim and Ron from tight situations. He is the first to notice and share Ron's discomfort, and ultimately destroys Eric for additionally dismissing naked mole rats as gross. *Tahj Mowry' as 'Wade, Kim's techie, a twelve-year-old super-genius. Wade unveils several new technologies in order to combat Drakken's latest scheme, including a white/neon blue morphing battle suit and stun gun. *John DiMaggio' as 'Dr. Drakken (Drew Theodore P. Lipsky), Kim's nemesis who frequently plots to take over the world. In the film, his plans are far more developed than they ever have been, as they, for the first time, not follow typical villain clichés and involve emotionally compromising Kim in order to prevent her from stopping him. *Nicole Sullivan' as 'Shego, Drakken's sassy and sarcastic sidekick. Like Kim, she has an extremely difficult time comprehending any part of how Drakken's master plan works in the film. She nevertheless engages in combat with Kim as usual but ultimately gets defeated. *Raviv Ullman' as 'Eric, Kim's mysterious and charismatic prom date, who is really a synthodrone created by Drakken to distract Kim from his plans. *Gary Cole' as 'Dr. James Timothy Possible, Kim's father, a rocket scientist whose recently developed cybertronic technology Drakken steals for his plans. *Jean Smart' as 'Dr. Ann Possible' Kim's mother, a brain surgeon who provides both Kim and Ron some emotional support throughout the film. She pities Ron for how Kim has completely shunted him for Eric, but says little else as Kim is, at the time, happy with Eric. *'Shaun Fleming' as 'Jim' and 'Tim, Kim's annoying but genius little twin brothers. Their own experiments with rockets prove crucial in supporting Kim and Ron against Drakken's preemptive attack on Middleton. *Raven-Symoné' as 'Monique, Kim's best girl friend, who is unimpressed with Kim for having fallen for Bonnie's taunts, but becomes invested when Kim's courtship with Eric begins to progress. Though largely unaware of Ron's struggles due to a lack of interaction with him, she is very satisfied with how things turned out for both of them at the film's conclusion. *Kirsten Storms' as 'Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's rival and fellow cheerleader who mocks Kim at every opportunity in an attempt to prove her (non-existent) superiority. As such, she's extremely superficial, as she gets back together with her on-off boyfriend Brick just for the social status and prom night. *Rider Strong' as '''Brick Flagg', Bonnie's relatively clueless boyfriend and high school star quarterback. Though he seems to be fond enough of Bonnie, he is quick to ditch her when she tries to shut him down over things like celebrating Kim's victory over Drakken. *'Diedrich Bader' as Lars, Drakken's henchman and new temporary assistant manager of Bueno Nacho. *'Eddie Deezen' as Ned, assistant manager of Bueno Nacho. He regularly interacts with Ron throughout the film and expresses similar discontent over changes to the chain. *'Clyde Kusatsu' and Lauren Tom as Nakasumi and Miss Kyoko, a Japanese toy company owner and his translator whom Kim saves several times. *'Maurice LaMarche' as Big Daddy Brotherson, the boss of The Bermuda Triangle restaurant, high profile underground criminal, who likes to play mind games with his clients and apparently employs silly passwords. Productionhttp://thegeoteam.wikia.com/wiki/The_Geo_Team_Movie?action=edit&section=3 Development After the premiere of Kim Possible in June 2002, Mark and Bob announced that they would make a movie for release in 2005 and start the script next week, they started production on making a direct-to-video film titled Kim Possible: A Sitch In Time for December 2003.